Emblem 09: To A Radiant Dawn
To A Radiant Dawn is the ninth episode of Kamen Rider Hero Plot Takeshi and Tiki-chan watch as Micaiah slowly wakes up and sees she was captured by the duo. She then begins to insanely laugh and manages to keep it up for almost an hour. Takeshi and Tiki-chan walk out to get some air, but before Takeshi walks back in he hears Micaiah's laughter turn to crying. Lekain, meanwhile, sees how Micaiah has yet to return and begins to make plans alongside his partner Izuka. Takeshi speaks with Micaiah about the events that killed all of the Dawn Brigade and made Micaiah put up a front of insanity to mask her sadness. Micaiah brings up Sothe, who was her ally Rider until his death. Eventually, Micaiah asks Takeshi what it means to be a Kamen Rider as she had been so many awful deeds that she no longer remembers. After thinking for a moment, and recalling when Wizard explained the meaning of the title to Gaim, he answers that a Kamen Rider 'is what warriors who fight to protect the freedom of all people are called' and that 'they always appear when someone is calling for help'. Regaining motivation, Micaiah heads out to go battle Lekain. Before Takeshi can join her, however, he encounters a man in a white cloak. Takeshi assumes the man is the one Robin spoke of, but the man proceeds to transform into Kamen Rider Neo-Hero. Neo-Hero then summons in copies of Kamen Riders Robin and Olivia to battle Takeshi as he turns into Hero. Micaiah arrives at the palace that Lekain lives in and the latter turns into a monstrous form. The former then turns into her Rider form and does battle. The battle with the two Riders goes well for Hero and he manages to hold off the summoned Riders before Rider Slashing them with his lance. Things then turn south for Hero as a silver colored Rider, who is to fast for Hero to see, arrives and manages to knock him away. Tiki-chan then hands Hero a Super Speed Attack Ride card, which she recently created, and it allows Hero to zip away from Neo-Hero. Both Riders attempt to do battle with the now Laguz Lekain, but he easily beats them both. Micaiah manages to stand up and, with her magic, reforges Sothe's destroyed disk. She transforms into her Rider form and manages to beat Lekain back before doing a finisher in her Final Form Ride form with aid from Hero. Takeshi and Tiki-chan return to the castle and Takeshi attempts, and fails, to speak to the Mystery Woman. Neo-Hero, meanwhile, is shown returning to the other person in the white cloak... Rider Card *Cards Used: **Kamen Rider Hero ***Kamen Ride - Hero ***Attack Ride - Lance, Super Speed ***Final Form Ride - Micaiah Arrow ***Final Attack Ride - Micaiah **Kamen Rider Neo-Hero ***Kamen Ride - Neo-Hero, Robin, Olivia, Unseen Silver Rider Errors *A linebreak was missing between the closing scene with Takeshi and Tiki-chan and Neo-Hero returning to his base. This was later corrected. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Debo Sentai Kyoryuger Brave 6, "Saddle Up, Kyoryuzin Western" *When questioned 'what does it mean to be a Kamen Rider', Takeshi's flashback is to the scene of Haruto Souma/Kamen Rider Wizard explaining the meaning of the title to Kouta Kazuraba/Gaim during the events of the episode Neverending Story. *As the Mystery Woman leaves without saying a single word, Takeshi proceeds to refer to her as the "13th Doctor". This is in reference to the YouTube reveal clip of the Thirteenth Doctor and how she had a black cloak on in a manner similar to the Mystery Woman. *This chapter had the writer question if the readers wanted a Hero/Ex-Aid crossover.